


Peaceful

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Pavel visits the botany lab in search of Gertrude’s affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

"Hello." Chekov says in a quiet, tender voice, and he puts out his right hand, carefully, gently reaching forward.

Gertrude begins to purr and trill, and the plant leans into the warmth of his hand, its pink petals soft against his skin.

It smells nice, being so close to it, and Chekov smiles to himself. It is not the same as a dog or a cat, or even a Tribble, but all the same, having something tactile, affectionate, is good.

Even if that thing is Gertrude, who is a plant.

”Pavel.” Chekov turns back from Gertrude, looking at the other man thoughtfully. He hadn’t heard Sulu enter, but he makes no complaint at the surprise.

"Hikaru. Hello." He says softly, and Sulu furrows his brow slightly as he looks at the younger man. "Is there something wrong?" He is conscious of his accent, as he always is, but Sulu never makes a comment on it.

"When Yeoman Rand fusses Gertrude, it’s because she likes having something to coo over, and there are no pets or children on board. You… Aren’t cooing."

"I don’t coo." Sulu snorts at him.

"Of course you do. I saw you with that sehlat kit on Vulcan last month." Sulu says, and he takes a sliding step closer, into Chekov’s space.

"Hikaru." Chekov says softly, somewhat distracted from defending his position on cooing by the sudden proximity of Sulu’s lips.

He is fond of Hikaru Sulu’s lips.

"Pavel." Sulu returns quietly, with a little grin. "So, what are you doing with my darling?"

"I’m petting it." Chekov says innocently, and when Sulu looks at him amusedly, he reluctantly adds, "It is nice to have something react to being petted. Something alive. Affectionate."

"Petting me isn’t good enough for you?" Sulu teases, and he catches Chekov’s spare hand, playing over the back of it with his thumb.

"That is not the kind of petting I was speaking of." Chekov says disapprovingly, and Sulu laughs before dipping close. They keep close even after they break the kiss, chests a bare inch apart.

"True." Sulu murmurs, and he presses a fond kiss to the back of Chekov’s hand before pulling away. Chekov returns to Gertrude as Sulu sits down to begin working through his botany reports. "You can always come in here you know, Pavel." He says. "To talk to the plants. Everyone else does."

"Everyone?" Chekov asks, considering the others on the bridge.

"Not Spock." Sulu amends as an afterthought, with a shrug of his shoulders. "But everyone else."

Chekov smiles a little, and then he nods his head. “Yes, alright. I will come and pet the plants.”

Sulu smiles at him, and they settle into a comfortable, companionable absence of conversation, the only sound in the room the trilling purr from the top of Gertrude’s stem.

It is nice, Chekov thinks. It is peaceful.


End file.
